


The Feast of Many Courses

by Q_Drew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sshg_promptfest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Levitating/Flying Sex, hair-pulling (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/pseuds/Q_Drew
Summary: Nourishment comes in all forms.A feast of six courses, told in twelve parts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (minor), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy (minor)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 160
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	1. 1st Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! 
> 
> This was my contribution to the 2020 SSHG Prompt Fest hosted over on Live Journal. There’s a pinch of Fawlty Towers, if you know where to look. I hope you find the entire thing... satisfying. 
> 
> This will be updated daily until it's complete. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch) who alphaed, and my most treasured betas, [FawkesyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady) and [Ms_Anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anthrop/pseuds/Ms_Anthrop). Fawkesy even went above and beyond and made me a mini-moodboard. I love you all, for realsies.
> 
> To the smut monsters on discord, the squid is for you.
> 
> Hey! I'm on [tumblr](https://q-drew.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Bonus! Here's my [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44DYMRuwQvCI9KSG1JRrUZ?si=SY9vQijqT8qXk9QnORfBiQ) I listened to while writing this fic!

Hermione Granger struggled with the thin strap of her cream silk dress for several minutes as she sat at her vanity. She’d pull it up to the proper place, only for it to irritatingly slip down her arm again. _It’ll stay once the dress is fully zipped_ , she told herself as she blew out a puff of air, dislodging the hair from her forehead. With a swirl of her wand, her curls obediently tightened into ringlets that framed her face. Observing her handiwork in the vanity’s mirror, Hermione decided to leave her hair down tonight; Severus preferred it that way. Sliding open the top drawer on her right, she gently removed a thin, delicate silver circlet laced with gemstones. After spelling it into place on her head, she put on the simple stud earrings she received on their first anniversary. Checking her makeup one last time, Hermione realized that Severus’ dark form was loitering in the doorway, his eyes hooded as he watched her. 

_Oh my…_ Severus Snape cut an impressive, dashing figure leaning against the door jam, having not lost any of his natural gravitas over the years. His trousers and matching dress shirt were impeccably tailored. Her eyes, however, zeroed in on his tapered waist, cut sharp in his dark blue vest, a blue so deep that if she hadn’t known better she’d have supposed it to be black. Severus twisted his wrists under her appraisal, his silver cufflinks catching the light. His eyes snagged hers in the mirror, and the heat behind them ignited a fire deep in her belly.

“Just how long have you been standing there?” Hermione asked his reflection.

“Long enough.” Severus’ eyes flicked to her hair. “You’re wearing the Prince Chaplet.”

Her thumb rubbed against the band of her engagement ring. “What better way to publicly acknowledge our happy news than to do so?” 

He stepped further into the room. “It’s almost Slytherin of you. Only those who are aware of it would recognize it for the gesture that it is.”

Coy, Hermione answered, “I wouldn’t dream of making a spectacle of myself. It would be poor taste to upstage Narcissa at one of her posh quarterly dinner parties.”

“Lioness, you need not suppress your nature for my benefit.” Severus’ hand came to ghost on her bare upper back, the heat of his body tantalizingly close.

She shivered at the welcome sensation, gooseflesh erupting over her skin. Hermione looked up at him over her shoulder. “Don’t you worry, some habits are too hard to break.”

Severus smiled crookedly at her, his hand sweeping across her shoulders to brush against her fallen strap. Hooking a finger under the band he asked, “Do you need assistance with this?”

“Please.” Hermione stood and her Grecian dress swished about her legs as she sidestepped, giving him access to her back. 

His agile fingers helped her move her errant curls to the side of the zipper before they slid down the sides of her body. Severus’ touch ran across the crinkled texture of her dress before coming to stop at the small of her back. He traced a circle on her exposed skin, the heat of his caress radiating out and stoking the fire among her nerve endings. _Merlin, if he keeps this up we’ll never leave!_

Zipping the dress closed with a deft motion, he leaned over her shoulder and murmured into her ear, his deep voice rumbling over her skin, “You’re particularly exquisite tonight, Hermione.”

She turned her head, his nose nuzzling into her hair. “As are you. You’re an incredibly handsome man, Severus.”

“I’m an incredibly lucky man, you mean.”

Hermione spun around in his arms, her hands sliding up to grip the lapels of his waistcoat. Rising on her toes, she slanted her mouth against his. Severus tasted of peppermint with a pinch of rich coffee aftertaste. He pressed himself closer, the hard planes of his body impossible to ignore as he cupped her arse. 

Aware of the time, she gasped into his mouth, “Severus, we’re going to be late.”

“I have all the feast I need right here,” he murmured before biting her bottom lip.

Moaning, she pulled away. “There will be time later.” 

“Do you promise?” Severus let her go with an obvious effort.

“Always.”

\---

Hermione smoothly Side-Apparated with Severus to the front gates of Malfoy Manor; a maneuver accomplished so gracefully that her carefully styled curls hadn’t immediately frizzled upon arrival. The fading warm tones of summer twilight glittered off the large southern facing windows on the imposing prodigy house. _Harry is right; it is more glass than wall._ She smoothed down her floor-length dress with her free hand, the other still tucked in the crook of her fiancé’s arm.

Severus leaned in closer, his lips ghosting against the shell of her ear and sending sparks down her spine. “Are you ready for this?” 

Hermione nodded. After fifteen years of long-term therapy, she had managed to face her traumas head-on and had ceased being afraid of the Manor years ago. She could stand on the grand Axminster carpets of the library without suffering from a panic attack, but her PTSD continued to be a fickle beast in other ways. While Hermione felt in control during her waking hours, she didn’t always have the same mastery over her unconscious mind. Night terrors were still a regular occurrence, even with the welcoming presence of another body in bed beside her. 

Bronze eyes snagged onto onyx ones as she turned her head. With a reassuring squeeze at his elbow, she said, “Let’s not dally, we’re already late. Narcissa would be furious with us if she had to delay her dinner to organize a search party.”

In return, Severus gently squeezed her hand on his arm before leading them down the lit path to the grand receiving doors. “I think she would forgive us,” he uttered in a low voice. “She has a soft spot for you.”

“Oh?” Hermione murmured. “Something I’ve managed on my own merit or because you’d glower at her menacingly behind my back if she turned her nose up at me?”

“That look doesn’t work on her. I’ve tried. I meant only that you remind her of herself. She was particularly talented in charms like yourself. She might have gone into academia if Lucius hadn’t proposed.”

“She still could have.”

Severus replied with a hint of pity, “Not with her family, no.”

Arriving at the front door, he thumped the heavily textured Ouroboros metal door knocker to announce their presence.

Looking at him askance Hermione said, “Are you trying to make me feel sympathetic for the woman?”

He hummed and kissed her temple.

She parroted his words from earlier, “How very Slytherin of you.”

Hermione took a moment to appreciate Severus’ dark form in the soft light of the sconces. _He has a point though… I am truly fortunate to have found both a meaningful career and relationship in the same lifetime._

It was solely thanks to her work in the Ministry’s Creature Department that she had been re-introduced to Severus. A contract for the Goblin Liaison Office had gone tits up, forcing the Goblins to call in their mysterious heavyweight, a negotiating powerhouse who had never allowed the Goblins to get the egregious part of a deal. She had been stunned the following morning when Severus had stalked into the appointed meeting room with the manner of a thunderstorm rolling over the Yorkshire Dales; he had been cranky, opinionated, and ready to throw a few trees down as he barreled through intent on bending the Ministry to task.

Mediating for their opposing sides, long days led into longer nights. Gradually, their days had become a blend of tedious contract edits intertwined with welcome breaks for Chinese takeaway, coffee, and eventually subtle touches and lingering glances. As they neared the end of negotiations three months later, a co-worker commented offhandedly in the lift how strange it would be to not see Snape billowing about every day. To her great mortification, Hermione had burst into tears at the very thought. 

She had fallen in love with him without even realizing it. 

It turned out that Severus had felt the same; he extended a dinner invitation immediately after they concluded their last meeting. 

The following years weren’t always a promenade through paradise, as they were two head-strong, stubborn individuals, but it was pretty darn close.

Rushed steps sounded from within the Manor, and the large ornate door opened with a whoosh. 

Crestfallen, Draco Malfoy stood on the other side of the threshold. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And just who were you--”

With a shush, Draco pulled them into the vestibule. “Right, give me your cloak and,” he waved his hand at Hermione, “your wrap thing.”

“What is going on, Draco?” Hermione asked as she loosened her knot. Draco usually showed more manners than this.

“Among other things, Mother is short-staffed and in an absolute tizzy. Please be gracious.”

“And when are we not?” Severus asked with feigned offense, handing over his cloak.

“Look,” Draco replied, holding his hand out to Hermione. “I enjoy these stuffy affairs as little as you do, but they make Mother happy. My life is much easier if the women in it are--” he stopped short as his gaze caught on the ring on Hermione’s hand. Tilting his head towards the jewelry he muttered, “Oh bugger, Mother will have something to say about that.”

Hermione decided to have a spot of fun at Draco’s expense. _He is as bad as his father when plans go awry._ “I was right, Severus,” she said sweetly, turning to the taller man, “you should have asked me over the main course.”

“Oh, but my dear,” he purred in return, a hand snaking around her waist. “It would be much more scandalous to propose over the farmhouse cheeses.”

“Blegh,” Draco groaned theatrically. “You two are torture on legs.” Spelling away their outerwear, he ushered them down the corridor. “The first course is something called Primavera Tulips. The other pair at the table is Pius Thicknesse and Cornelius Fudge.” Arriving at the dining room and not allowing them a word in edgewise he finished, “So whatever you do, don’t mention the War.”


	2. 2nd Course

_That wasn’t food, that was just bloody stuffed flowers!_ Severus leaned back in his chair, his serviette laying across his lap. _At least it wasn’t that molecular gastronomy mess of a cheese souffle from December. Although, given the serving size, it was a similar challenge this time to make the course last longer than three seconds…_ Severus had to stop himself from barking out a laugh at the memory of how the overpuffed dessert had exploded across Narcissa’s white dress the second she stabbed it with her spoon.

A delicate hand fell on his thigh, breaking him from his train of thought. “Severus?”

He turned to his right and leaned closer to Hermione, his hair falling to frame his face. Their cheeks grazing, she murmured mischievously, “Please don’t ever buy me tulips.”

He smirked, his hand coming to rest on hers. Rubbing a thumb against her ring he answered softly, “Consider it done.”

“If you’re quite done canoodling,” a sharp whisper came from further to the right. “I could really use some help here as Father is knee-deep in the fens looking for those damned missing peacocks.”

“Draco, I'm sure that everything will be fine,” Hermione reassured him, regretfully removing her hand from Severus’ lap. 

Draco growled in frustration, “This is not bloody well fine, Granger. Not only has my supposedly edible tulip become compost,” he gestured to his plate with his spoon, “but half the Elves are sick with the flu, and may I remind you about the pea--”

From his angle, Severus could see Hermione’s twisted smile hiding behind her wine glass as she teased, “Malfoy, do cease your whinging.”

Draco sputtered in indignation. Thankfully, Potter came back from using the loo just then. “What have you done to Draco, Hermione? You’ve broken a perfectly good Malfoy.”

Draco’s voice rose in pitch as he turned to complain to his boyfriend, “Do you know what she said--” 

“Draco, dear? Is everything alright over there?” Narcissa asked from across the large table, her eyes glittering dangerously in the candlelight.

Red-faced, Draco answered, “Yes, Mother.”

“Good.” She nodded curtly and then turned to the balding man at her side. “Please, do continue, Cornelius.”

 _My what a strange affair this has become…_ Severus’ attention moved away from his flustered godson to Fudge who was reliving a riveting experience vacationing in Glasgow. At his side, Thicknesse listened with rapt attention even though he had to have heard this story already. At first glance, Fudge and Thicknesse going into business together seemed far fetched. However, both were former Ministers who had left office under dubious circumstances and wished to collectively change their legacy. Severus couldn’t fault them for that. Everyone should be able to reinvent themselves if that is what they desired. Merlin knew that he had.

Severus had yet to suss out exactly how the pair had come to the decision to breed albino peacocks, however, or how the Malfoys secured one of the first sets of hatchlings to foster. _And aren’t they doing a bang-up job of it too…_ It was an unfortunate turn of events that the peachicks had gone missing earlier today. Adding further insult, the Malfoy’s trusted Peacock Wrangler was running late; it was he who Draco hoped had arrived rather than Severus and Hermione. Therefore, leaving Lucius with no choice but to trample out into the wilds to personally retrieve the birds. Severus had to hide a smirk behind steepled fingers--disguised as interest for Fudge’s prattle--at the thought of Lucius slipping in the mud and muck. _He’d be the perfect vision of a modern-day aristocratic British skunk ape. The same shade of hair as the Himalayan Yeti, yet certainly more eloquent than America’s Sasquatch._

“Ah,” Narcissa said as the first course vanished. The soup course shimmered into existence in its place. “Next, we have Consommé de Canard, Royale de Navet et Canard Fumé.”

Fudge took a large whiff, his nose almost touching the soup itself. “It smells delicious, Narcissa.”

A clatter erupted at Fudge’s side as Thicknesse lurched sharply to the right, pulling down his soup with him as he slid to the floor.

“What in Merlin’s name?!” Narcissa exclaimed as Severus and the rest of the table--Fudge excluded--jumped to their feet. 

“What is happening?” Potter asked as he rounded the table, his voice full of Auror authority. “Narcissa, what is in the soup?” He bent down to render aid to the red-faced man. 

Severus, quick on his heels, vanished the mess and began to run diagnostics. 

Bewildered, Narcissa answered low, “It is only duck.”

“Oh…” Thicknesse gurgled from the floor, hives breaking out all over his flushed face. “I’m afraid… I’m allergic to duck.” 

Fudge piped up with false cheer in a misguided attempt to clear the air, “Well if you don’t like duck, Pius, you’re rather stuck.”

Narcissa moaned and fell back into her chair, her hand flung over her forehead. 

“Mother!” Draco cried as he moved to comfort her. 

The sounds and smells of regurgitation drifted up from the floor and Severus turned his head away to give Thicknesse a sense of privacy. 

He heard an aggrieved Draco mutter to no one in particular, “What else can go wrong tonight?”

Severus caught Hermione’s gaze and she raised a single challenging eyebrow. He found himself intrigued. 

\---

Unsurprisingly, everyone needed a reset after the fiasco of the second course. 

Narcissa had excused herself for a walkabout in the garden, hoping to clear her head after almost poisoning a guest. 

Fudge was, undoubtedly, still sampling the bread offerings while Draco and Potter tended to his business associate. _Narcissa may have done Thicknesse a favor by exposing Fudge’s ineptitude, but maybe that doesn’t matter much when money is at stake._

Hermione, meanwhile, had taken the moment to freshen up in the nearby powder room. 

As for Severus, he found himself with idle hands in the rear hall off the pantry, admiring a painting of the Côte d'Azur. _Perhaps that would be a good place for a holiday this year_ , he thought as he watched the sun glimmer off the dazzling blue sea. _Isn’t there that nudist beach in Cap D’Agde?_ The unmistakable tappingof heels on hardwood cut off Severus’ pleasurable meditation on his plans to sensually massage lotion onto Hermione’s sun-kissed skin.

Hermione rounded the corner, her stride exposing her milky thigh through her dress’ slit. Severus swallowed hard. He slowly lifted his gaze from her leg to sweep up past full hips, a pinched waist, and round breasts, finally settling on her exposed clavicle. _Circe, if that dress looks this good on her, what would it look like on the floor?_

Remembering her money-conscious complaints when she had made the pricey purchase, he murmured thickly, “That dress is certainly worth the expense, my darling.”

Hermione speared him with a heated look, a saucy smirk on her face. “Imagine finding you here,” she drawled, moving closer. 

“Hmm, yes, it is quite strange,” Severus agreed, his hands finding the divet of her waist once she was within reach. His fingers rubbed against the texture of her dress. 

She gripped his vest’s lapels and leaned in closer to nuzzle his jawline. “How long do you think we have until they notice we are missing?”

Severus’ cock twitched. _Minx_. Part tease and part reminder he uttered the obvious, “Anything longer than fifteen minutes would be--”

At that pronouncement, Hermione’s eyes ignited and she pushed him through the pantry’s swinging door beside them, her hot mouth on his. Severus’ back thudded against the shelves of boxed and canned goods as Hermione’s hands slithered over him. Claiming him. Possessing him. Gods, to be touched so wantonly was the fulfillment of his every wish, and he would never dream of disregarding his good fortune. Fingers ghosted down his chest, squeezed his waistline, and brushed under his waistcoat just above the belt. Severus felt his nerve-endings become embers, a growing heat that traveled to his groin. Hermione huffed a knowing chuckle in the crook of his neck as her deft fingers cupped him through his trousers, his cock hardening under her touch. 

Severus wanted more. So much more. Somewhere more private, however, where the possibility of being interrupted by a House Elf or nosy godson was far lower. 

“Hermione, I--” he hissed as her teeth grazed against the scars on his neck. She really wasn’t playing fair. _Two can play this game then…_

In retaliation, Severus palmed her breasts, his fingers running over her covered nipples. She moaned and withered, pressing herself closer against him. He loved how responsive Hermione was to his touch; his hands were now instruments of pleasure, not pain. The slit of her dress inched further up her thigh as she pressed a leg between his, and Severus had to stop himself from bucking against her like a green boy. _I mustn’t let her have all the fun. Teasing is fair play, after all._ Hermione threw her head back in rapture as his fingers slid around her back to fondle her zipper. He took advantage of her sweet exposed skin to lick her collarbones. She tasted of vanilla and smelled of her lilac scented shampoo. Severus moved to the juncture between her shoulder and neck, an innocent nuzzle becoming a bite.

“Ohhhh,” she groaned, her fingers gripping the hair on his nape.

Severus knew that Hermione’s control was slipping; she had started a game she couldn’t have possibly won. His witch was becoming putty in his hands and he reveled in having her right where he wanted her, one hand traveling down to squeeze her pert arse, making sure Hermione felt his hardness straining between them. 

Abruptly, Severus let go and sidestepped her, ignoring her mew of protest as he left the cramped space. _I’ll make it up to you soon, witch_. _I’ll make it up to both of us._ At the pantry’s door, he did a quick adjustment so he could walk without attracting too much suspicion, and wiped her lipstick from his mouth.

Hermione’s eyes were dark with lust and grew darker still as he allowed his voice to drop in pitch. “I believe our time is up. Don’t be much later in returning to the table. We wouldn’t want to make our hosts suspicious, would we?”

On his way back to the dining room, Severus had to fight off a smirk. He knew he would pay for that little stunt later. 

Indeed, he was looking forward to it.


	3. 3rd Course

Laughing, Hermione stumbled in the entranceway as she slipped off her wrap and heels. Severus’ warm hand grasped her upper arm to give her some extra support. _We haven’t had a night like this in ages!_

Turning, she placed her hands on his chest, playing with the buttons on his vest. “That was quite the evening.”

Severus’ eyes glittered, his hand moving up from her arm to squeeze her shoulder. “How would you say it rates?”

“Hmm, perhaps an E.”

“Just an E?”

“Well,” she dipped her hands low, hooking her fingers behind his belt. “There’s still time for extra credit.”

“Is there?” He slid his hand to cradle her neck, long fingers in the hair at her nape. Severus ran his thumb across her bottom lip. The sensation rekindled the heat from an entire evening of flirtation.

“Oh yessss,” Hermione hissed. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Not the lounge?”

She chuckled as she made way for the stairs. “I don’t think we’ve unpacked the curtains yet, love. We would put on quite a show for the neighbors.”

“Let them watch,” he muttered darkly as he followed her up the steps. “Maybe they’d learn a trick or two.”

“Severus Snape, I am shocked!” Hermione laughed again, turning to look behind her. Severus’ eyes were planted firmly on her arse. Feeling powerful, she wiggled her bum and heard him suck in a breath through his teeth. It was the ultimate aphrodisiac knowing what he liked and using her body to that advantage. Severus loved every bit of her, could never get enough of her, and none of her former beaus had ever made her feel this desirable. 

She hurried into their bedroom, carefully untangling the tiara from her wild hair to safely store it in the vanity. Looking into the mirror, Hermione caught sight of Severus sitting in the corner’s velvet upholstered armchair removing his shoes. Wickedly, she saw an opportunity to pay him back for rudely leaving her in the Malfoy’s pantry aroused and forsaken. _What sort of fiancé leaves their lover in such a state?_ A wolfish smile sliced across her face as she contemplated her revenge. _Hmm, yes, this will do nicely._

Severus made to stand and in three strides she was on him. His look of anticipation melted into one of curiosity when she pressed him back into the chair. 

“Oh no,” Hermione purred. “You will stay right here.”

Something seductive and dark flashed in his eyes. He leaned back and made himself comfortable, crossing one long leg over the other. Severus gestured for her to continue before steepling his fingers, a smirk hidden behind them.

Turning away, Hermione slowly ran a hand down her back, her silent wandless magic rippling into the room. The zipper obediently followed, exposing a wide expanse of skin. She let the garment fall mid-way down for a moment, drawing out the suspense. With a quick movement, her arm slipped out of the strap and the fabric pooled on the floor. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Severus’ eyes flick down from her lace-covered bum to the crumpled dress. Approvingly, he tilted his head.

Stepping out of her clothes, Hermione twirled around to face him. Severus slowly raised his gaze, his intensity leaving fire in its wake; his eyes traveled past the sheer stockings that shimmered in the dim light, her matching knickers, and exposed breasts. Her breath quickened under his study. By the time their eyes met Hermione felt an aching wetness between her legs. _Merlin, can this man seduce with a single look! But it’s only fair as I can do the same…_

Drawing out the anticipation, she stepped backwards towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, Hermione methodically curled her fingers under one of the stockings’ bands and rolled it down her leg. After removing it, she swept to the other side and leisurely ran her fingers up her limb’s length. Knowing Severus liked her stockings’ texture she felt a perverse pleasure in denying him.

After she removed the second stocking, Hermione scooted further back on the bed. Maintaining eye contact with him she widely opened her legs. Immediately, his eyes flicked down to her lace knickers. 

Her voice a husky murmur, she said, “No. You don’t get to look.”

Severus’ eyes snapped back up to hers and he shifted in the chair, uncrossing his leg and pressing a hand into his lap. Hermione felt a flush of triumph erupt over her skin. She was preeminent. She was in control of this moment, a sweet torture. 

With two fingers, she pressed herself through her wet knickers. Hermione moaned, she was more aroused and sensitive than she expected. Moving the fabric aside, she began to circle her clit in a practiced rhythm. Her nerve endings were already on fire, it was quite possible she’d get herself off on her own in very little time.

Severus faltered, his eyes lowering to her fast moving fingers. 

“No, up here.” It was difficult to keep her eyes trained on him and not give in to her body. “I said… I said don’t look down.”

He groaned and lifted his hips off the chair. He undid his belt and released his length from his trousers. Hermione continued to pleasure herself, watching as Severus took himself in his own hand. _Gods, this is hot!_ The dual stimuli were becoming too much to bear, she needed more. She slipped two fingers inside her wet channel and felt a welcoming subtle pressure in her core. Flinging her head back, she quickened her pace, pressing her clit with the meaty part of her palm. 

Abruptly, two large hands gripped her thighs and a gruff voice uttered, “That’s enough.”

\---

 _I’ve had enough! What the hell is this?_ Hermione gingerly poked the monstrosity on her plate with her fork. The tentacled mess was reminiscent of Lovecraft’s Cthulhu. The discs of black pudding circling it did nothing to enhance its appeal. _I’m not eating this!_ A quick glance around the table and it looked like the other guests shared the same sentiment. 

Narcissa loved hosting these blasted dinners near the turn of every season. She took great pride in offering seasonal food in a manner befitting of an estate’s mistress. Lately, though, she had become obsessed with the modern Wizarding chefs in London. This resulted in very strange combinations and courses that Hermione felt would be best left to those competitive telly programmes, where only a select few were expected to actually consume the so-called food. _Maybe I can tempt Narcissa to watch the Great British Bake Off. I’d love an entire meal of desserts._

Narcissa’s proud voice cut through Hermione’s tempting visions of strudels, trifles, and cakes. “This is marinated squid with black pudding, sprinkled with capers and drizzled with lemon. It’s one of the most requested plates at the most exclusive restaurant in London.”

“Is it?” Fudge asked as he pushed the squid around his plate. “I think I’m allergic to squid. Or black pudding. I can’t remember which.”

Thicknesse, looking barely recovered from his bout of hives, tried to laugh but it came out more like a concerning wheeze. _The man should really go home, those peacocks be damned. He is still ill!_

Severus’ reassuring leg pressed against hers, the warmth spreading over her skin. Hermione glanced at him, but his uninterested gaze was pointedly on his plate. The food didn’t seem to agree with him either. _I wonder if he’d be up to sneaking out early. Maybe we can get something from that late-night chippie on the corner_?

Hermione did her best to make it appear as if she was being a good guest and enjoying the so-called food, but she was suddenly determined to tease Severus, and preferably in view of his oldest friends so he couldn’t run away. Smoothly, Hermione slipped a hand under the table onto Severus’ lap. Returning her eyes to the ceramic plate in front of her, she moved the food around the dish for show, while her pinky finger trailed along the crease of his thigh.

Severus’ leg jerked slightly. He hissed, “Witch.”

Just as she was about to turn to face him and feign ignorance as to what her hand was doing out of sight, Harry began choking on her right, a tentacle half-hanging out of his mouth. He had, evidently, been egged on by Draco to try a piece of the squid to placate Narcissa.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, shifting everyone’s attention to the Head Auror.

With everyone distracted by yet another dramatic food-related crisis, Hermione vanished both her and Severus’ squid dishes away. 

Severus turned to her fully with an amused raised eyebrow and she answered with a careless shrug, “Simply doing my due diligence. I won’t risk your health for politeness, like Harry.”

Something dangerous flashed briefly in Severus’ eyes. “Are you inferring that I am incapable of eating calamari properly?”

“No, I am sure you can swallow just fine,” she murmured, leaning closer to him. “I need you in top form for later tonight, Severus Snape. Or else,” she paused, snaking her hand over the bulge in his trousers. “I’ll be very... disappointed. And cross.”

Just as quickly as he had left her bereft in the pantry, she withdrew her hand, primly resting it upon the table. As she did so, she heard a low growl from Severus, masked by Draco’s fretting over Harry. Hermione felt immensely pleased with herself.

_Shouldn’t have started a game you’d lose, dear._


	4. 4th Course

The next course, thankfully, was actual food. Roasted rabbit and potatoes. While not bog-standard fare, it was most definitely edible. Severus sighed as the first forkful passed his lips. The earthy flavor of the meat mixed with the parmesan-crusted potatoes was delectable. _Thank Merlin, too. My stomach lining was about to revolt!_

For several minutes, the only sound was the clatter of silverware against the gold Porcelain Ball patterned plates. Gradually, a murmur rose between Narcissa and the peafowl breeders and Severus strained to hear the conversation. Thicknesse resembled a limp, wilted tulip, barely able to participate in the discussion. Severus began to mentally weigh the odds as to if the man was going to be leaving the estate by a portkey or in a box.

Hermione, however, was making it rather difficult to focus on anything but her. 

After her brazen teasing under the table during the seafood course, she persistently tempted Severus with lingering presses against his leg and low moans as she ate. Another feather-light touch on his thigh and Hermione turned, impish, and batted her dark lashes at him, playing the part of an unsuspecting innocent. Outlandish. She knew exactly what effect her flirting had on him. 

_As much as she loses her control because of me, I lose my own control just as quickly,_ Severus confessed to himself. He had never had a relationship like this before, a lover desiring him just as much as he craved her. However, their compatibility wasn’t merely physical. Hermione matched him step for step, often propelling his personal ambitions by leaps and bounds. If she ever held him back it was only to step herself in front of him to cut some unsuspecting fool down to size. Not that she had to fight his battles for him. Severus did like to watch when she did go to war, though; if she was particularly affronted her hair would spark. 

Merlin, her hair was a disaster. He loved to twist it in his fist and pull her head back during--

_Tack. Tack._

Irritated, Severus was pulled from his daydreaming by a peculiar sound from the corridor. 

_Tack. Tack._

“Do you hear that?” Potter asked low, staying out of earshot of Narcissa.

Intent on figuring out the source of the noise, the two Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs swiveled towards the dining room doors. Another sound followed the first. Human footfalls. 

_Tack. Tack. Tacktacktacktacktacktack_. 

Whatever was making that racket was fast approaching. A cry rose, loud and penetrating, followed by a masculine voice muttering a curse. A great clatter erupted when someone--or something--tipped over the seventeenth-century Dutch Delftware vase in the hall. It shattered ominously. Draco cringed.

“Not my Verstraeten!” Narcissa cried, rising from her seat. 

A small beautiful albino peacock swiftly glided into the dining room. It landed on the table gracefully and began to peck at Thicknesse’s rabbit. Shocked, all everyone could do was simply stare at the bird as it strutted to the center of the table, knocking over a crystal vase as if it was meant to be the centerpiece. 

Abruptly, Lucius slid into the room, his usual white robes a patchy brown, his feet unable to gain purchase on the carpet. Observing his muddy attire and the twigs protruding from Lucius’ long blonde hair Severus verified that yes, the older man really did make a rather dashing skunk ape. Lucius’s appearance startled the peacock into flight once more--and it shrieked shrilly in doing so--as he complained loudly, “That’s the last ruddy bird to catch!”

Draco attempted to swipe at the peacock as it flew overhead. 

Severus slipped his wand from his sleeve to intervene, thinking it silly that no one else had remembered they could use magic. Lucius stopped him cold, though, when he bellowed, “No! You can’t use magic on these birds! It disrupts their feather patterns!” 

Watching the peacock circle overhead, Fudge leaned over to his business partner and exclaimed, “Well, Pius, I’d say we haven’t seen this much excitement since the War!”

“The… War?” Thicknesse squeaked, his hand clutching his serviette.

Any further unfortunate dark reminiscences were cut off, however, when the bird--in its attempt to elude the Malfoy men--slammed into Thicknesse’s chest and bowled the man straight onto his back, chair and all.

Lucius, half-mad from his expedition into the wild and never one to let an opportunity slip by, pounced on top of the man with relish.

“Lucius!” Narcissa scolded as she swatted at his back. 

Severus glanced at Hermione who was failing miserably to hide her laughter over the chaos unfolding before her. Her glee warmed his heart. _And to think we would have missed out on this if we had declined the invitation. Our evening at home wouldn’t have been nearly as entertaining..._

\---

Severus was unmanned. Who could blame him with the erotic vision of his witch pleasuring herself in their bed? Using a subtle lubrication charm, he began to stroke his cock, matching Hermione’s rhythm. _Gods, she is Aphrodite; a seductive feast just for me._ She flung her head back, and Severus’ eyes flicked down to her twitching hand on her sex. He pumped faster to match her speed, his palm curving over his tip, the nerves in his lower back sparking to life. His cock twitched when she moaned and he felt his balls tighten. _Oh, fuck!_ There was a very real chance of Severus making a mess over his lap; watching Hermione pleasure herself while he did the same was simply too much. He couldn’t take the torture anymore, she had won. _Perhaps I can tease her in kind later,_ he thought as he rose from the chair and quickly slipped out of his trousers and pants before crossing the room. 

“That’s enough,” he said roughly, gripping her thighs. Hermione startled, interrupted from her pleasure, and her eyes were foggy with lust. “I am far superior to your fingers, Hermione. It’s time to let me remind you of that.”

Severus’ hands rounded over her legs and under her arse. He smoothly slid her closer to the edge of the bed, and then pulled off her soaked knickers. Kneeling on the floor in front of her he said, “I’m going to touch you now, is that acceptable?”

Hermione nodded, passion robbing her of her usual eloquence.

Severus slowly trailed his fingers back up her bare legs with a wolfish grin. “No, I need you to say it, my dear.”

She squirmed under his touch and uttered hoarsely, “Yes. Yes, please, Severus!”

“And what,” he licked his bottom lip, and was gratified to see that Hermione didn’t fail to observe the maneuver, “would you like me to do?”

She sucked in a breath and opened her knees wider for him, the smell of her musky arousal drifting in the air. “I want your mouth on me.”

“As you wish.”

Severus kissed and nipped up one leg while leaving a steady hand on the other. He slowly inserted one finger and then a second between her folds, finding her just as delightfully wet as she looked. 

“Gods...” Severus groaned before he lowered his head further.

When he finally tasted her she lurched. Hermione was exorbitantly responsive to him and he relished it. _I make her wild like this, just me and only me_. Her fingers came to tangle tightly in his hair and the pain was only a flavor of pleasure. Severus buried himself deeper between her legs and was rewarded with a shuddering hiss as Hermione struggled to say his name.

“Ssss… Sssev… Ssseverrr…”

He knew she was close, they had teased each other far too much tonight to draw out the foreplay. Deliberately, he timed the press of his tongue with a curl of a finger. That did it. Hermione keened as she came, her knees shook around his head as her clit pulsed in his mouth. 

She loosened her grip on his hair and he rose from the floor, her taste lingering on his lips. Severus began to unbutton his waistcoat. Looking down at Hermione, her body flush and satiated, he couldn’t help but feel smug. _She is beautiful. She is mine. All mine._

Her half-lidded gaze followed his nimble fingers as they worked down his chest. 

“I could help with that,” she murmured, coming up on her elbows. 

Severus tsked. “After that little display? I think not. This time, you’ll watch.”

Hermione looked pointedly at his erect cock peeking out from under the hem of his shirt. “Gladly.”

He smirked and then made quick work of the blue vest, shrugging out of it. Severus could feel the heat of her eyes as they drifted over the next row of buttons as he unfastened them. 

“You have too many buttons, darling.”

Raising an eyebrow, he moved to the cufflinks. “I didn’t offer criticism during your turn.”

She smiled wickedly up at him as he let the garment fall. All thoughts of teasing her rushed away just like the fresh blood to his cock when she said, “Perhaps I have a better command of the room than you.” His cock became impossibly hard. Hermione knew it too, judging by her impertinently raised eyebrow.

Severus dropped his voice low as he crawled into bed, kneeling in between her legs, “My, my. You are a cheeky witch, aren’t you?” Hovering over her length, he swept a hand up her side and under a breast. “What am I going to do with you, hmm?”

“Fuck me, I hope.” 

_Vixen!_ Severus growled before he roughly kissed her. Hermione’s hands tugged on his hair and her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, pulling him closer to her. His cock rested between their bodies, twitching in anticipation. Severus bit her bottom lip as he pulled away. Hooking one arm under a knee, he guided himself home. 

Merlin, she was divine. Severus felt his face twist with pleasure. It was going to take an excessive amount of self control to make this last for any length of time. 

A few thrusts later, Hermione arched her back and groaned. 

“Severus,” she murmured, her free leg digging tighter around him causing stars to develop in his periphery. “I need more. Please, you know how I want it.”

When his witch was under him, asking him to give her something no other wizard could do, how could Severus refuse?


	5. 5th Course

Hermione was in love with this man. She thrived under his attention and relished how he made her feel. Cherished. Desired. Safe. Beyond those basic needs, Severus wickedly satisfied her sexually using methods that were completely unfathomable to her years ago. 

Indeed, he had already driven her over the peak once but after an entire evening of teasing it wasn’t particularly difficult. However, she had another itch that needed scratched. 

Unashamed, she voiced her body’s greedy desire, “Severus, I need more. Please, you know how I want it.”

Above her, Severus shuddered, his eyes wide with passion. “Fuck.” 

Severus didn’t need further explanation; they had been together long enough that he knew what she needed. Moving quickly, he began to get in the proper position to best support her, dropping her knee to allow her legs to wrap more firmly around his waist. Regrettably, Severus had to disengage to do so and she gave him a reassuring squeeze with her knees. _Just a few minutes, Severus. Please, that’s all I want. I won’t leave you wanting for long._ Sliding his hands under her body, they came to rest under her shoulders. Hermione loved this part, the beginning. She stretched her arms above her head in anticipation. 

A ripple of red, hot magic burst into the surrounding space, encapsulating them. Its heat lapped against her skin and she felt her forehead bloom with sweat immediately. Slowly, her back began to lift off the bed. She gasped as her tummy flipped; it always did that, no matter how many times they did this. Severus grunted a reply before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, encouraging her back to arch even more into his touch. Hermione’s hair fell away from her shoulders completely, and the backs of her hands brushed against the bed; she stretched even more, surrendering to the sensation of floating in space. 

It was titillating to be on the receiving end of this primal energy. The magic at play was far more complex than a simple levitation spell. Unaided flight was mastered by only a select few. It was viscerally powerful, to control the body’s mobility in space. Now, Hermione’s wizard chose to expend his energy and magic on her, purely for her pleasure. She squeezed his waist tighter, the bundle of nerves between her legs rubbing against his sharp pubic bone. 

_No one else can give me this_ , Hermione thought, dimly unaware of everything except Severus. The only sensation was him, and his magic. His bent knees were anchors under her thighs, the two of them drifting above the bed together. Strong hands continued to support her back as his mouth found her other breast. Severus’ magic subtly shifted from less airy to more solid to give them some supportive resistance. Hermione felt lightheaded, becoming drunk on the sensual flood of his magic.

His fingers started to dig into her skin and Hermione knew he was approaching his limit. _Thank you, love. Now let’s take care of you._ She began to reverse her bend, her hands tangling in his sweaty hair, giving him a cue as to her intention. Smoothly, Severus adjusted his grip and aided her as she shifted her balance, her legs still around his waist. She felt his legs move under her to support her until she was firmly nestled in his lap.

Hermione wrapped one arm around his shoulder while sliding the other between them.

“Let me,” she murmured against the shell of his ear. 

Nimbly, she guided them back together and she sank further onto him. Severus hissed into her chest, his fingers spasming on her waist as his magic pulsed. It took Hermione a moment to get into a natural rhythm; she bounced against his magic, feeling as weightless as if she was floating in water, and soon the sounds of slick skin sliding over skin filled the room. Severus’ hands pressed into her hips, guiding her speed, and his magic licked at her fevered back. Hermione could feel the pressure inside her coiling tighter, winding closer to its pleasurable peak. 

Through her haze, she looked down at Severus who was looking up at her with complete devotion, as if she was holding up his entire world. _Silly man, you’re the one holding me._

Intent on showing him her appreciation, Hermione gripped his hair to bend his neck, seeking access to his sensitive scars. At the same time, Severus slid a hand to her center. 

Was it her long lick, that turned into a bite, on his neck that sent him over the edge?

Was it his practiced fingers circling her clit that sent her over as well? 

She writhed through her climax as Severus roared between her breasts, and Hermione had an epiphany. It didn’t matter. They had careened off the cliff just as they had meant to go on: together.

\---

Hermione came to a sudden halt at the scene before her. On the Malfoy’s pristine marble kitchen island was a soggy, wet, lumpy mess. _What the fuck?_ She had intended to find Narcissa and instead came upon… whatever improbable edible nightmare this was. Hermione began to circle the island, in an attempt to keep her distance in case the blob suddenly came to life, when Narcissa came sniffling out of the scullery. 

Startled, she murmured, “Hermione.” Her expression suddenly went more flat, obviously putting on a brave face. Narcissa gestured to the island. “I’m afraid we won’t be having the frangipane tart for dessert.” The “tart” vanished with a quick swish of her wand.

A pang of sympathy rushed through Hermione. After having her home under the thumb of a megalomaniac, Narcissa has been determined to make her house hers again. Directly after the War she had overseen renovations and made it a point to find joy in the things she used to--like hosting dinner parties for family and friends. To have a comedy of errors play out for an entire evening was obviously too much. 

“Did the Ministers pop off, then?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes.” Miraculously--even after being flattened by first a bird and then Lucius--Thicknesse had been able to apparate away alongside Fudge. Hermione had stood uneasily at the window in case she had to retrieve any missing limbs. “They didn’t even leave behind a finger.”

That elicited a small smile. “Good, good.” Narcissa lifted the silver lid on the remaining platter, the cooling charm dispersing in a cloud. “At least we have cheese,” she said, catching Hermione’s eye. She slid a stack of small plates towards Hermione. “Help yourself. I apologize for having presented such a lackluster menu tonight.”

_Finally! More real food!_ Remembering her manners as she selected a wedge of havarti, Hermione murmured, “The rabbit was very good… until the bird and… you know.”

Sardonically, Narcissa replied, “Hmm, well, you are very kind.” She selected a piece of cheddar. “Did Draco and Harry already leave?”

“No, I think they and Severus are putting the dining room back to rights.”

“Oh, good,” the woman repeated again. 

They both froze, having reached for a sliver of mozzarella at the same time. Narcissa’s gaze pinned onto Hermione’s ring for a long moment. Perplexed, the older woman slowly raised her head, her gaze coming to rest on the Prince Chaplet. Confusion melted into recognition. Hermione began to feel very uncomfortable under her intense scrutiny. _I hope Severus was right about Narcissa having a soft spot for me…_

After a beat, Narcissa said, “I see congratulations are in order.” She turned away to open a cabinet. Hermione’s feelings of uncertainty were washed away when the older woman twirled back. _Oh_. Hermione blinked. Narcissa presented a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Warmth filled Hermione’s chest, replacing the tension with sunny relief.

Narcissa poured a generous glass. “I was wondering when Severus was going to ask.”

“He didn’t discuss it with you?”

“No.” Narcissa waved a dismissive hand. “He hardly needs our approval.” She took a sip from her glass. “Besides, the way he looks at you gave his intentions away. He is deeply enamored with you.”

Hermione felt a blush creep across her face. “As I am with him.”

“Before I knew you better, I would have had reservations,” Narcissa confessed. “Gryffindors tend to not appreciate Slytherins for who we are. But Draco found his match with one. The most famous one, arguably. They compliment each other. I see the same for you and Severus.”

Hermione took a long sip of champagne. “He is so good to me, Narcissa. And good for me.” Either the alcohol was loosening her tongue or she was becoming a soppy new fiancée for her words began to run away from her. “He pushes back if I’m too domineering, and I call him out when he’s being overly acerbic. Severus isn’t intimidated by the trajectory of my career. Nor do I mind if he is up late working in his lab. We’re so comfortable together and--”

A soft, dark voice cut her off, “The dining room is in order, Cissy.” 

Hermione turned towards the doorway where Severus was standing stiffly with their outerwear draped over his arm. His mien was one of boredom but his eyes glittered dangerously. Hermione immediately recognized the expression as genuine anger and her heart ached with a sudden painful clutch of sentiment. He had mistaken the reason as to why she was talking about them. _My darling! He thinks I’m defending myself, not singing his praises_. _For however much we’ve traveled forward, we still have a ways to go yet, don’t we?_

“Severus,” Narcissa said, catching on to the shift in mood and pointedly putting down the champagne glass in full view. “I was just celebrating with Hermione as she waxed rhapsodic about your virtues. Why didn’t you inform me, you naughty man? Now I’ll have to tell Lucius all by myself tomorrow morning after he has recovered from his ramble in the fens.” 

Severus must have realized that he had misread things because he relaxed minutely. Observing Hermione’s approach, he asked lowly, “Everything is acceptable?” His eyes flicked wearily towards Narcissa.

“Yes,” she replied, squeezing his arm reassuringly. “Things are tip-top, love.” Leaning in closer, Hermione murmured, “It’s time to go home.”


	6. 6th Course

Severus held the door open for Hermione as they left the chippie with their fish and chip takeaway. As she passed he dropped his gaze to her arse. _Damn. That dress really does need to find itself on the floor immediately once we’re home._

“This was a wonderful idea,” Hermione said, flipping open the takeaway box as her heels clicked against the pavement. “Narcissa tried but that dinner really was a disaster.”

“Yes,” he agreed alongside her, digging out some chips. “Although I regret not being able to try the squid.”

Hermione swat his arm. “No, you don’t!” Teasing, she said, “I saved your life.”

“It wasn’t even alive. My death was not imminent.”

She stuck her tongue out at him in feigned exasperation. Severus’ eyes flicked down to her mouth and he felt his simmering blood begin to boil again. He suddenly wanted to push Hermione against the wall of a side alley like she had done to him in the pantry, then hike up her dress and discover which knickers she had chosen for this outfit. That is, if she was wearing any at all. The very thought of her being completely bare made Severus slightly lightheaded. _How does she continue to bewitch me after all these years?_

Hermione must have had an inkling as to where his thoughts had gone because she gave him a saucy wink before racing ahead of him a few steps to shimmy her arse. _We need to get home and now_. “What are you thinking about, Severus?” she laughed, teetering on her heels. 

“I am thinking,” he said, covering the space between them in two long strides, “that you’re quite a naughty witch.” His hand slid to cradle the back of her head and he pressed his mouth hard against hers. Hermione tasted of greasy chips with a sweet champagne aftertaste. 

“Narcissa was good to you?” Severus murmured against her lips, becoming more aware of the crinkling takeaway container squished between them. 

“Yes, she was congratulating me. She said that you are,” Hermione’s tone became posher as she imitated the Malfoy matriarch, “enamored with me.”

“She was always perceptive.”

“She said that you’ve been quite obvious. Your Slytherin finesse is slipping, dear.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, put that down.” Hermione lifted her hand to his forehead and pushed his eyebrow down. “It’s sweet, Severus. Besides, I am just as equally besotted and you know it.”

 _She loves me._ He captured her wrist and placed a kiss on the inside of it, letting his mouth linger. Her eyes grew dark in response.

“Shall we finish this,” Hermione muttered, lifting the takeaway box with her other hand, “and then hurry home?”

They turned to continue to walk down the street. “Hmm,” Severus took a moment to think, drawing out his answer. “I suppose that would be acceptable.”

Hermione laughed around a piece of fish. “You’re insufferable!”

He smirked at her and picked out a few more chips. They ate like this the length of several houses. Companionable. At ease. Severus cherished this, being in a comfortable silence with another. He didn’t have many relationships where this happened naturally; either other people were incapable of not squawking inane chatter or the silence was calculating rather than calming. Being with Hermione was different. It was the most satisfying relationship of Severus’ life and he was loath to take it for granted. _She will never have reason to doubt my love for her_. _If I do nothing else, I will ensure that._

Coming to their terraced house, Hermione crossed in front of Severus to throw their empty takeaway box into their rubbish bin still at the kerb. As she cut in front of him to angle towards their front walk, she swept an impish hand over his chest. Impulsive, Severus snagged her hand and pulled her back. Hermione giggled as she spun back to him, her back bumping against his chest as his arms crossed over her shoulders. The smell of her lilac shampoo wafted into the air. 

Smirking, Severus relinquished his hold to lead Hermione into another spin. Her dress glittered under the streetlight, the thousands of sparkling beads twinkled in the night, representing how many happy memories he hoped to give her. _Tens of thousands if I can manage it_. 

The spontaneous dance over, Hermione laughed all the way up the path to their victorian front door and it was music to his ears.

\---

Severus woke in the dark. His entire body ached, the result of strenuous activity. Severus’ legs were wrapped in the silk bedsheet, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. Looking over at Hermione, bathed in moonlight, he could see a similar predicament. Except the sheet was twisted around her torso leaving her long bare legs exposed. 

This was the only unfortunate part of engaging in aerial acrobatic sex. They quite literally collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed afterwards. There was no squabbling over who was to be the big spoon, or whether to open the window. Just utter exhaustion. The orgasms, though, were the best ones Severus had ever had. He was willing to concede the point that it wasn’t as much the method--even if it did stroke his ego that he was the only one to fuck Hermione in the air--but rather that it was because he was with her specifically. 

Severus’ gaze followed the line of her body. He started at her soft, voluminous hair, then moved to her strong shoulders. He skimmed over the valley of her waist and the swell of her bum (where he may have lingered for several seconds). Finally, his eyes traveled down her lean legs. He felt inordinately grateful to have earned her trust to see her so intimately. Severus had lived a life of hardship for most of his decades on Earth. To have all the sacrifices, loneliness, and abuse accumulate into this, a living paradise, was almost unbelievable. Almost.

Severus reached for her then, curling around her back, not bothering to fix the tangled sheet. He wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of lilac. Severus immediately relaxed and fell back to sleep.

When he woke a second time, daylight was pouring into the window and Hermione was languidly scratching his back.

“Morning,” she whispered.

Severus rolled over. “Yes, it is.”

Hermione’s eyes glittered in mirth. “How did you sleep?” She rested her hand on his chest.

He hooked his leg over hers and placed a hand on her hip. His voice was rough with sleep, “Well, and you?”

“Like a lazy kneazle.” She quirked an eyebrow in return. “But that’s the normal after _that_.” She paused, contemplating something. “What do you think about--”

“Witch,” Severus groaned. “I need at least twelve hours before we can do that again.”

Hermione laughed and lightly smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “I was going to ask if you wanted some of those sticky buns from that bakery a few streets over.”

While the pastries would make a wonderfully sweet breakfast, Severus didn’t want either one of them to leave the house today.

“I have a scandalous idea,” he drawled. “We could turn on the oven and make them ourselves.”

“Do we have everything? We really haven’t done a proper shop yet.”

Severus half-shrugged. “They’re made from basic ingredients, a deceptively simple recipe.”

Hermione’s smile grew feral. She threw off the bedsheet and scampered out of bed. Severus watched her circle the bed to the wardrobe. He was immediately aware that she was completely starkers. He felt his cock twitch in interest. _Merlin, her skin just glows in the sunlight and--_

“Hey!” She interrupted his thoughts by thwacking his arse with her shirt. “Get up! I’m hungry!”

Severus sat up, and swung his legs over the bed’s edge. “I’ll never have it be said that I am one to leave my witch starving.”

Hermione leaned down and kissed him. “Oh, no, you leave me very satisfied.” Her smile was bright, genuine. “I love you, Severus Snape.”

He moved her errant curls aside and kissed her forehead. “And I love you, Hermione Granger.” He smacked her bum playfully. “Let’s get you some breakfast.” Severus stood up and slipped on a shirt. His eyes wandered over her body as she dressed and he found himself faintly disappointed. With an ulterior motive brewing he asked, “How about you hang the curtains in the lounge while I work in the kitchen?”

“Oh my!” Hermione laughed, the mellifluous sound filling the room. “What do you have in mind?”

“Another scandalous idea.”

“I can’t wait.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudoing, bookmarking, and leaving me so many wonderful love notes. It is so appreciated.
> 
>  ~~See you all for Spooktober and beyond!~~ Unfortunately, 2020’s merciless campaign against me has won and I am on an unwanted hiatus. Not sure when I’ll be back. Stay safe out there. ❤️


End file.
